


Moving On

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Growth, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray is happy that their mission is over, but it wasn't exactly the trip down memory lane he'd expected.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was a BLESSING. Atomwave, a freakin' Ray centric ep (finalllllllly), and a cute ending that had me in tears lets be honest

Ray entered his room, letting out a breath he felt like he’d been holding since the beginning of their mission. It felt good to relive his younger years just one more time, but it also felt like a kick to the gut. He was older now. He  _ knew _ how shitty things got, and he almost envied his younger self’s enthusiasm.

 

He wanted so badly to go back to the time that he  _ didn’t _ have to fight on the daily to stay as happy and positive as he was. His face fell in an upset silence. 

 

“Hey, Haircut? You doin’ alright?” Mick asked from the doorway, beer in hand and an almost worried look on his face. Ray took in a deep breath before putting on a fake smile to greet his friend. Before he could reply, Mick interrupted him.

 

“I take that as a no.” He stood up straight from his leaned position on the wall to walk towards Ray. He wanted so badly to defend himself; diffuse the situation and play it off like there was nothing wrong.

 

“I, yeah.”

 

“Spill it then.” Mick looked at him with a blank but intent stare, unmoving and not even blinking.

 

“Well, y’know, it was just kinda,” He was stuttering, shrinking his body and shrugging his shoulders as he tried to find a easy way to put what he was trying to convey. “I… I miss being young. Naive. I miss having that drive that I didn’t have to fight for.”

 

“We all wish we were young again, Haircut. I wish I could go back to pickin’ locks and doing petty crimes with sn--” Mick paused, looking down at his beer. “Y’know.”

 

“Mick, I’m sorry.” Ray felt his stomach drop; Mick almost never mentioned Snart these days.

 

“But we all have to move on. And you can help both of us do that moving by quittin’ that apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault he had to go be the reckless hero type at the wrong time.” Mick moved his arm so that his beer was in both his hands.

 

“... Maybe you could move on, too.” Ray placed his hand over the bottle. “I mean, I’m not asking you to stop completely, we all have our coping mechanisms… But maybe lighten up on them? I want to get to know the not constantly drunk Mick Rory.” Mick looked down at his hand that was carefully resting over the neck of the bottle.

 

“One.”

 

“What?”

 

“One. I never grew my hair past my shoulders.” Mick didn't look up, not wanting to see Ray’s face light up with delight. Which, was exactly what was happening. Ray’s upset, solemn face turned upwards and bright as Mick continued to talk through hesitation. 

 

“Two. I like Fiddler on the Roof.” Ray couldn’t help the delighted noise that bubbled in his throat; something  _ else _ they might have in common.

 

“Three. I…” He looked up at Ray to see that yes, his face was lighting up with excitement. “I’ve got a tattoo. Take your pick.”

 

“Hm, well, while I want to pick one, I’m positive about three.” His smile softened as he watched Mick’s tense face loosen up.

 

“How’d you figure?”

 

“Because you aren’t exactly fond of needles.” Ray smiled as Mick nodded his head, happy that Ray remembered such a small detail about him that meant so much. He looked back down at the bottle then back at Ray’s face. He silently walked over to his friend’s desk to set his beer down. Ray sighed as he watched the resolve in Mick’s character open up just a bit. He looked back at him with a quizzical, almost impatient stare.

 

“Well?” Mick crossed his arms.

 

“Well what?” Ray shrugged once more, relaxing his tense muscles.

 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me two truths and a lie? I mean, it’s only fair.” He smirked back.

 

“Oh, right, I’m sor--” He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
